


Eggs That Do Not Die

by WhenISayFriend



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Easter, Eggs That Do Not Die, Eggs of Expedience, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayFriend/pseuds/WhenISayFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock writes like a girl, Icktor in Braille, Penelope doesn't even know how to, and John, frankly, just wants someone to DIE...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs That Do Not Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things That Do Not Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831012) by [Impractical Beekeeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/pseuds/Impractical%20Beekeeping). 



**Author's Note:**

> For the one and only, Comrade in Crime and All Things Ridiculous, the incredible ImpracticalBeekeeping. Who, OF COURSE, hates eggs ;)  
> To all who love the story (and eggs) even half as much as I do: HAPPY EASTER!


End file.
